Sin
by Mother Mnemosyne
Summary: Pete/Liz; I don't know why, but this pairing as really gripped my attention recently. This a short, smutty, plotless piece. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRAPHIC SEX.


Sin

.

by: Mother Mnemosyne

.

.

_Authors Note: I have recently lost the last few chapters of my_ Wreck-it Ralph _fanfic _Anything for You._ It's been discouraging, but I'm trying to recreate the chapters. Thank you for your patience everyone_.

_In the mean time, I wrote this to keep myself sane. Just another quick warning that this is SUPER GRAPHIC and sexy. Please do not read if this will offend you. Otherwise, enjoy!_

It was wrong.

Liz knew it. The word kept ringing her head, in time with the bump of her hips against the edge of Pete's desk as he ground against her from behind. _Wrong, wrong, wrong... _She'd have a bruise there when they were done.

"Liz..." Pete groaned her name in her ear, his voice a possessive growl, his whole body curled around hers. It made her feel good, protected between his tall, hot bulk and the hard wood of his workspace. There was fumbling at her zipper, and he forced her jeans and panties down around her knees quickly before dragging his hand back up her naked thigh and roughly shoving two fingers inside her. She gasped, and he bit the top of her shoulder.

"You're already wet," he rasped, "You dirty girl." She nodded as his other hand slipped under her shirt and bra, cupping her breast. "You can't wait to have my cock inside you," he hissed, "Can you?"

"Yes!" she mewled, bucking wildly back onto his fingers. "Please!"

"Please what?"

She heard his zipper coming undone, but he wouldn't give her what she wanted until he had his answer. "I want your cock inside me," she whispered, flushing brightly.

Then Pete was invading her, pushing into her and against her so hard it hurt deliciously. Bracing herself on the desk, Liz pushed back into the burn, panting quietly as his hand that was still slick with her own fluids reached around, fingers invading her mouth. She sucked her own juices off his fingers, and he rumbled in her ear, "You love it, you slut."

Within moments, Liz was coming around his shaft. As soon as she stilled, Pete pulled out, flipped her over, and ducked his head between her legs. With her jeans still around her thighs, she strained against the fabric, reaching back and knocking his coffee cup off his desk.

Dark liquid splashed over the ground to the tune of shattering porcelain as Pete's tongue found her center, lapping up her juices. He murmured against her skin, kissing and licking until she shuddered again, gripping the hair at the back of his head and fucking herself against his face.

Then, feeling his duty was satisfied, Pete stood and lifted her up till she was sitting on the desk top, thrusting into her over and over again as harshly as he could without knocking the two of them over. Liz held onto him for dear life, feeling a third climax rising over her as he plundered her depths. "Pete... Oh God..." she panted quietly, trying to keep her noises in check in case the other writer's were outside the door. The mantra in her head had changed when she wasn't paying attention, somewhere between her first and second orgasm, to simply, _Yes, yes, yes..._

Pete's face contorted as he shot himself into her, pushing as forcefully against her as he could. He breathed deeply for a moment, the pulled back, looking into Liz's eyes in disbelief. "Liz.. I..."

She could sense him pulling away, and some of her own walls began to erect themselves again, despite her sweaty brow and heavy breathing. This was how it always was; they came together with little thought or anticipation, just long enough for him to shut the blinds and shove her pants down. The shame came later.

"I won't tell Paula," she said bitterly, pushing him slightly to urge him off her. She pulled up her jeans, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Liz."

She looked into his brown eyes as he righted his own clothing, trying to hide her pain.

"I...I'm sorry."

She could tel he meant it, but that didn't mean much to her. Besides, it was her decision to allow this. "It's okay, Pete. Just... go..."

After he was gone, the original word was back. _Wrong._

~fin


End file.
